


he buys a LEASH!!! you'll never guess what happens next...

by swag (youtiao)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, piers wears leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/pseuds/swag
Summary: Wednesday, 6PM. There is a reason why Raihan is flying to Spikemuth.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	he buys a LEASH!!! you'll never guess what happens next...

There is a reason why Raihan is flying to Spikemuth at 6pm on a Wednesday. 

He has a reason! Which people like his publicist would ignore and then resume yelling at him. Which leads smoothly into why 2. he is _secretly_ flying to Spikemuth at 6pm on a Wednesday, dressed in all black even though it’s not nearly dark enough for it to be of any effect, really. 

Also, he’s riding a Flygon. A bright green Pokemon. Which can be seen very clearly as he soars over the just-beginning-to-dim Galar sky. He’d made sure to turn off his location, but touched down to take a few selfies and. 

Well. His Rotomphone certainly _is_ buzzing. 

So, back on topic— _why_ is Raihan flying to Spikemuth at 6pm on a Wednesday? Well, timestamped 5:54pm, Wednesday, Piers: found sth cool. come over? 

_What kind of reason is that?!_ a voice that sounds strangely like his publicist yells in his head. _Flying all the way to Spikemuth for some dick? Not a great decision if I may say so myself_ , voice-that-sounds-like-Nessa interrupts. 

But honestly, was Raihan _supposed_ to be known for making ‘good decisions’? 

  
The gate is shuttered. He hops off Flygon, patting her on the head before returning her to the ball. The Team Yell member standing in front recognises him, he recognises her, and they exchange nods as he twists past some prickly bushes to get to the side entrance. 

“Nice to see ya, Raihan!” another calls, from where they’re repairing a crumbled wall. 

“Flew all the way here from Hammerlocke?” one Team Yell member asks as he passes. He nods. “Damn, ‘n Piers just got back. That Flygon of yers is pretty fast, huh?” 

“Oooh, Piers’ gonna get that dick?” another comments, a tad too loud, to their embarrassment. He grins and winks. 

He says hi to Marnie. “Got challengers yet?” he asks. It’s rather early on in the league, and the latter gyms don’t get challengers as often or as early as the first few. A head-shake. “How’s gym-leaderin’ going for you then? Piers helpin’ out?” 

This prompts an eye-roll. “More like helpin’ too much. If it weren’t official already, I’d have him be leader for one more season. He’s goin’ hyper, I think,” she says, tying back her hair. It’s quite a bit longer than it was when she had challenged him, and she wears it in just one ponytail in the back now. “Well, I got a meetin’ with the Champ. Have fun with m’brother.” 

With that, she leaves, humming something that he recognises as a b-side from Piers’ latest album. Well, he was in Spikemuth for a reason, so he lets himself in with a key Piers had given him, toes off his shoes, and hollers “Piiiieeers!” up the stairs. 

Soon enough, Piers is padding down the stairs, footsteps sounding a bit like a Morpeko’s. Cute. “Ye’re gettin’ here quicker every time,” Piers says, tired eyes seeming to burn into Raihan. He’s dressed in a loose t-shirt and black leather pants, the picture of someone who’d tossed off the most uncomfortable article of clothing the moment they got home and hadn’t gotten to the rest. It’s terrible. 

(Terribly _hot_.) 

“You time me?” Raihan laughs, climbing those last few steps to close the distance between them. The one step up Piers is gives him the height boost ( _he needs_ (to be clear Raihan does not want to be roundhouse kicked in the balls so he does not say this out loud)) to peer down at Raihan. 

Silence. It stretches so long Raihan begins to sweat a little. “Y’said you found somethin’ cool?” 

In response, Piers takes out a... long, braided leather strip. It has a silver clip on one end that smacks him in the arm. He’s unsure of what it is at first, but... 

“This is a leash.” A nod. He runs the smooth leash through his hands, winding it around one hand—it certainly was ‘cool’. Even ‘awesome’. His imagination is colourful—Piers, on his knees and elbows, leash attached to that ring on his choker, back curving as Raihan fucks into him. He’ll tug on the leash whenever Piers tries to muffle his moans in a pillow. 

Definitely worth the fly to Spikemuth. Definitely worth the lecture he will definitely get once he returns to Hammerlocke. “Where the heck did’ja find a leash?” 

“Sex shop in Wyndon,” is Piers’ short reply. _There are sex shops in Wyndon?_ They make eye contact once again, and his grin freezes. 

Thin fingers come up to grip his chin. Turn his head, left, right. It makes him feel like a Butterfree on a pinboard, being... looked at. Stared at. Inspected. 

_Oh, shit._

Then, Piers unfastens his choker. It’s not the normal one he wears, Raihan notices, all too late. The white fabric is warm and tough, while the ring presses cold against his throat. Piers’ neck is quite more slender than his, and he feels himself choke a bit as Piers forces the clasp shut. 

Strangely, he doesn’t hate it. He feels a bit faint, but it’s just all the anticipation. He trembles as Piers hooks the leash onto the ring. 

“Looser?” Piers asks, and he nods. “You okay with this?” He nods again. His knees are like jelly. The pat on the cheek feels like it could send him sprawling sideways, with how unsteady he is. Then, Piers hooks a finger in the o-ring, against Raihan’s windpipe, and _pulls_. 

He trips over his feet as he follows Piers up the rest of the stairs and to the room, docile as a sleepy pet Litten. Oh, Arceus, the anticipation and desire is intoxicating, buzzing in his veins, making him _ache_. He barely notices how hard he is, the way his head swims, focused only on the way he’s being _led_ by his _neck_ by _Piers_. 

The door clicks shut. He surges against Piers, taking him by surprise, claiming his mouth in a kiss—Piers’ skin is cold, but a welcome relief from the heat welling in Raihan’s stomach. He relents, cold hands sliding up Raihan’s neck and cupping his face. 

He curls a hand in Piers’ dual-tone hair, tugging a little, just like how Piers likes it. A soft moan, and Piers’ clothed cock grinds against his thigh. “Kinky motherfucker,” he says, bare centimetres apart, earning a scowl and a hard tug on the choker. It’s his turn to groan, buckling onto Piers’ shoulder. 

“Kinky motherfucker,” Piers echoes; the grin _loud_ in his voice. “Knew you’d be into this,” which has Raihan groaning again. The fantasy of Piers on his hands and knees returns, only it’s him taking Piers’ cock, moans choked by the way Piers holds the leash. He kisses Piers again, thinking of how he’ll bring that fantasy up. 

“Hn, stop. C’mere,” Piers murmurs, pulling away to take his shirt off, torso so pale in the flickery light. Raihan follow suit, pulling his black hoodie off and depositing it on the floor. He leans in for a kiss, but is stopped by a hard grip on his chin. “I said stop. Now, are you going to listen, or do I have to tie you up?”

Oh, _Arceus_. Frustration is bowled over by a _wave_ of desire. Piers’ voice... he is usually rather mellow, letting Raihan make decisions, so the sharpness of his voice _and_ how tight the choker suddenly feels makes Raihan’s cock sit up and beg like a hungry Yamper. Does he want to be tied up? Though he’s never tied or been tied up, he _has_ seen porn... 

Evidently Piers gets tired of waiting, yanking the leash to get Raihan to the bed. The blush that sears across his cheeks only becomes deeper when he trips, and— 

It’s like something out of a badly-written porn. He lands headfirst in Piers’ thigh, not quite the crotch, but his erection is evident from even there, trapped in those horribly tight leather pants. He slides his hands down leather-clad legs, greedy. 

Piers says so. “‘Course I am,” Raihan replies, all sweet and suave, as if he isn’t kneeling between his fellow gym leader’s thighs thinking about how hard he is and how bad he wants said gym leader’s cock in his mouth. 

“You’re a piece of work.” 

“You love it.” 

“Mmn. No comment. Suck.” Zip. He’s quite literally drooling onto those leather pants. He’s usually had the height advantage when it came to sexual partners, and it’s the same for he and Piers. But Piers, standing on a stair-step above, staring down at him with steel eyes; Piers, legs spread, same steely eyes, and Raihan face level with his drooling cock; Piers, reclined, leash oh-so-casually bundled around his hand, telling him to _suck_ —it’s good. So, so good. 

He wraps a hand around Piers’ cock, swiping his thumb over the slit and sucking off the pre-cum there. He grins around his thumb; Piers’ cheeks flush. It’s easy, he’s done it many times before, and he shifts up onto his heels. He rubs Piers’ leather-clad thigh, and sucks the head of Piers’ dick into his mouth. 

Though Piers is by no means small (Raihan limps home from Spikemuth a considerable number of times), he’s gotten rather closely acquainted with said cock, and takes him down rather easily. Piers’ pre-cum is bitter, but he’s drunk _Pokemon potions_ (and gotten hospitalised as a result) (but they were dares) (with Leon) (he can’t be blamed because it was a _dare_ and _Leon_ did it too) and. Well. It’s not _bad_ , not with Piers’ muffled groans as a lovely background. 

A harsh swallow. He looks up through his lashes, and Piers is... pretty wrecked, for how short of a time it’s been. One hand clamped over his mouth, the leash wound around it with a bit of slack, and the other arm wobbling. Are those tears? Ah. 

He sniffs in a deep breath. It’s been a while, and he sweats a bit. _Jesus, Raihan, why the hell are you when nervous Piers’ cock is already halfway in your mouth???_ Tongue massaging the underside of the head, takes the rest of Piers’ cock down his throat. 

He starts to move. Rubbing his tongue against the thick vein underneath, keeping up a constant suction, swallowing the pre-cum that drips onto his tongue. He peeks up ever so often to see Piers’ reactions—those are what _get_ him, after all. Piers’ face is bright pink, biting his fist, eyes squeezed shut. One blue eye opens and he sees Raihan looking up at him. If it’s even possible, he goes even pinker. 

Hmm. Hmmmm. Drool drips down his chin. He pulls off a little to breathe better, and scrapes his teeth against the head. 

The leash goes _tight_. He scrabbles at Piers’ thighs, unable to gain purchase on the slippery leather, with all that sweat on his hands. Oh _Arceus_ , it’s like being struck with a Thunderbolt— _don’t come in your pants don’t come in your pants don’t come in your pants_ , he pleads with himself, shutting his eyes as he does. Just that. 

Piers comes down his throat. He pulls off, coughs a few times. His jaw is sore and his throat feels like a punching bag after Leon is done with it, and he is trembling with how sensitive he is. 

“Oh, Arceus, are you okay?” Piers cries, scrambling down to take Raihan’s face in his hands. Left, right. He undoes the clasp of the choker and rubs his fingers over his throat. 

“Marks?” Raihan asks, voice hoarse. He doesn’t mind them, just wants to know, so he won’t have to find out from the next person he sees (or god forbid, his _publicist_ ) and he gently guides Piers’ hands to re-clasp the choker. He’s so _sticky_. He shucks off his shorts and boxers, and deposits them on the floor by the bed. “I’m fine.” He smirks, crowding Piers against the foot of the bed. 

They inch down the bed, until Piers’ back hits the headboard. He leans in for a kiss, and even though he must taste like cum, Piers kisses him back. 

He must get too greedy for Piers taste, because the leash is yanked again and he finds himself face-first on Piers’ shoulder. No matter—he can better appreciate Piers’ (leather!!! pants!!! They’re much more terribly sexy when he can properly appreciate them) thigh like this, sitting on his lap. He sucks a mark onto Piers’ collarbone, satisfied, before leaning up for another kiss. 

“You’re a menace,” Piers says, though he can’t put more than 20% annoyance into his voice. 

“You know it,” he says with a wink. “Now, what about round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u offhandedly mention haha what if piers leash and then [xue](https://twitter.com/snowylychee?s=09) draws it ([!!!!!!!!!!](https://imgur.com/a/mWjgde3)) and then u get so horny u spit this thing out....anyways hope u enjoyed thanks for reading catch me on twitter (>^____^)>  
> ➮ [twitter.com/shuaidage](https://twitter.com/shuaidage)
> 
> 2020/01/08: edited to add art :3


End file.
